A good way to relive stress
by W-welcome to the space jam
Summary: A drought stops Haruka from swimming. How will he deal with that pent up energy? Maybe Makoto can help.


It is said that the average tempature in Japan, is about 28 degrees celisus. The hot weather makes it perfect for swimming. But this summer was unnusaly hot. Temptures reached well above 35 degrees, and the the pools dried up. Because of the heat and the draught the pools could not be refilled, the town called swimming a "luxury". The sea that bordered the town was full of people at all hours of the day, desperate to escape the heat. The crowed beaches made it impossible to swim.

Now, normally this would be but a minor incovience, in fact most people would not be unduly worried about the lack of pools or the crowded beaches.

Except Haruka lived for water. More than just likeing swimming, he felt a compulse need to be in the water, to swim in the water. As the summer wore on and the heat grew stronger, so did the stress he felt, the pain and tension of not being able to swim. He would spend the day in his bath dub dressed only in tight fitting shorts, his near naked body sprawled out in the small tub.

Everyday, Makoto would come by and try to coax Makoto out of the tub. But everyday he would fail, and would end up sitting next to it staring at the wall oppisite him. Some days when he could tell Haruh's was feeling paticulry upset he would crawl in the tub with and envlop him in his arms. The two would stay like that for hours, Haru refusing to leave the water and Makoto refusing to leave Haru.

As the draught went on the town beagn to limit fresh water use. The ban meant that Haru's baths had to be suspeend. People from the town started to spend there time at the beach and sea further preventing Haru from reaching the water. Makoto could tell that the stress was becoming to much for him.

So he devised a plan. He invited Haru to a local pool under the pretense that it was re-opening. of course the pool was empty but both Makoto and Haru arrived ready to swim. Haruh was wearing tight black shorts with a blue trim as well as a pair of ebony googles. Makoto spoted lightly looser trunks, that clasped around his muscular waist. They were a pale green and seemed to be a refelction of his eyes.

Haru was visibly upset when they arrived late in the evening. The pool was bone dry, with no sign of moisture haveing touched it for several weeks. "Lets see if the showers still work" Makoto suggested. They both went into the shower room, turning knobs to try and find a working shower.

Makoto finnaly stumbled upon a working shower that had a small supply of aged water left in it. Haruh heard the first drop and rushed over crowding into the shower with Makoto. A stream of water fell over them for a few luxiourus seconds.

Makoto looked down on Haruh, who was frowing, sadded by the end of the brief shower. Makoto wrapped his arm around his waist and drew him closer to him.

Like how the sun warmly shone on the glistening swimming pool, Makoto's face smiled down upon Haruka's. He crooked his neck and gently, yet firmly, stuck his tongue down Haru's throat. Meanwhile, he slowly slid his arm down Haru's leg until it came to rest on his firm, muscular ass.

Haru gave a slight shiver of suprise and began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Oh Haru-chan" Makoto whispered "You're the same as always, you can never admit it when you need help."

Makoto smiled sweetly and leaned in for a passionate kiss, slightly retracting his tongue and embracing him in his arms. Haru let slip a moan and then turned red with embarrassment.

"I know you've been stressed lately. This race with Rin is too much for you to handle alone. At least let me help out you with _those_ needs."

Haru relaxed his body and gave himself to Makoto, knowing that every word he said rang with truth. He was beginning to doubt himself, rows and rows of trophies failed his self confidence. Makoto began to become the light at the end of tunnel- with Makoto's body pressed against his own, his gentle caress brought back to him the energy and vigour used up in practice.

Makoto slid his right hand from Haru's shoulder down to the bulge that was pressing against his swimtrunks. He lightly caressed the shaft of Haru's manhood, which elicted a moan of delight from Haru's mouth. Haru brought his lips to Makoto's face and kissed both of Makoto's closed eyelids, each kiss emanating emotions of gratitude, lust, and love. From Makoto's eyes he moved downward to his lips, brushing them with his own gently, yet somehow, firmly. Then he journeyed to the hollow of his neck, licking it softly with his tongue, causing Makoto's back to arch slightly in pleasure. Haru then began a series of hickeys - descending from his collar bone to his navel- that left bruises, marking his territory. With his right hand he slowly removed the tight swimpants that contained Makoto's thick shaft, allowing it to spring out, finally freeing it from its restrictive prison. Makoto followed suit, pulling off Haru's tight swimming pants, and firmly grabbed the base of his hard cock.

Makoto whispered into Haru's ear "I'm going to try something new, I hope you like it, but tell me if you don't." Makoto then released Haru's body and knelt in front of him.

"W-what are you doing?", Haru asked, but Makoto did not answer. Instead, he wrapped his lips around Haru's throbbing cock and began to slowly lick around its circumference with his tongue. His moistened lips moved up and over Haru's rock hard cock so that his head bobbed faster and faster, and Haru's moans became louder and louder. Soon he was grasping Makoto's shoulders.

"Makoto", he moaned, "S-stop, I can't hold out anymore." Makoto did not stop, but instead began to suck harder, pushing Haru deeper into his throat. With one final moan, Haru released his hot, white seed into Makoto's throat, letting his body go limp and twitching with pleasure. Makoto, like a true swimmer, skillfully swallowed all of Haru's gift and slowly stood up. Haru's body had been trained from years of swimming though, and his endurance was far beyond that of an average man. Already his penis had begun to rise up again, until it stood out fully erect in all of its glory.

Makoto chuckled as he turned around and bent over, presenting his tight ass to Haru. He grasped one of his muscular buttocks and spread it apart from its twin to give Haru a better view. Haru brought his body up against Makoto's eagerly, placing one arm across the dip of his back and used the other to circle around Makoto's pucker. Only the tip of his finger would go in however, and he furrowed his brows.

Makoto looked back and blushed, "Oh right, there's a bottle of slick in my bag."

Haru bent down to retrieve it and generously coated his fingers, then resumed his previous position. This time his finger went in smoothly, and once Makoto stopped clenching on it in a vice grip he was able to wiggle in a second, and then a third. Finally he slid out his fingers and cursorly pumped his dick to slick it, and then slowly guided it into Makoto, feeling his body shiver from the girth of his cock. He shallowly thrust a few times before giving in and rammed his body forward, pushing the both of them against the lockers. Bringing his hands away from Makoto's back and shoulder he moved them down to his toned, muscular ass. Haru squeezed Makoto's tight buttocks with one hand while tightly gripping his hip in the other and penetrated his partner with his long, hot cock. Makoto's sweaty, sticky body clung to Haru's, as if they wanted to become one. He yelped with gracious pleasure and pressed Makoto even harder against the metal lockers. In a slow, fluid motion, Haru pounded away at Makoto's tight hole, slamming his cock into him harder and harder. Haru's thighs continued to slap away at Makoto's ass. Haru reached his hand around Makoto and firmly gripped the base of his shaft and began to stroke from base to tip.

"H-Haru-chan, I'm really close!" panted Makoto. Haru's thrust even harder, quickening the pace while he rubbed Makoto's firm, long member. As their moans grew louder, they felt themselves apraoch the point of no return.

"Haru-chan I'm so close!" screamed Makoto.

Haru's response was to moan his lover's name "Makoto, Makoto!"

With one final thrust of his hips, Haruh let his semen flow deeply into Makoto's tight virgin hole. At the same time Haru's hand squeezed the tip of Makoto's cock.

The sensation of Haru's hand combined with the warm feeling of his seed inside of him pushed Makoto over the limit. He came all over the lockers in front of them. The two lovers paused to catch their breaths, still intertwined, and both felt a rush of emotion go through them. They felt the joy of winning a race, the bitterness of one ending, and the fatigue of a hard practice. But they also felt a diffrent emotion, a deeper one that now connected them, an emotion some would call love. What they felt though, was the feeling of being Free!


End file.
